All Roses Have Thorns
by rosegardevoir
Summary: Rose feels left out in the bleak District 12 and hunts illegally with her boyfriend to figure out her place in the world. But what happens when a mysterious figure from her past confronts her!
1. Chapter 1

My name is Rose Dianna Everdeen-Mellark! I am 16 years old and I live in district 12 but on the border so sometimes I go to district 13. Im not a medicine guy like most people in 12 or a coal miner because my family is rich because my mum was on fire. Shes a slut tho. Teh only good thing abut her is hr sick archery skillz, wich I inherited of course.

I have been tall and v pretty. With long, Lucius red hair that flows down my back like th blood of my enemies. My boyfriend Finnikc says I have a nice nice bod, with curves in all the rice places. Today i'm wearing a very nice shirt that has the sginatues of all my favourite badns on it. 21 pilots, panic at the disco and other ones. Its like my mothers but hers has taylor swift on it. Shes a stupid whore. My mothers name is Katniss withc is a dumb name but she named me a cool name after my super cool aunt who handed me down my 21 pilots merch collection but shes dumb bcoz she went and gto herself blown up. She wasn't a dick tho like the rest of my family so I like her. Then my middle name is Dianna like the goddess of hunting because Mom used to hunt before she discovered the satanic powers of taylor swift. Actually no, that's offensive to satan.

anyway I was in my favourite forst I was given for my 5th brith day by my dad who wanted me to be just like mum. It is called the forest of bloody night. I like the name very much. Im running through the forest, my hair flowing gracefully like a red river of paint behind me. My boyfriend finncik is next to me. His hair soes not flow because he doesn't' have enouh. He carries a super badass trident with him which was given to him by his grandfather perseus who founded panem. Finncik is actually a prince and I am his princess. No. I am his queen. I carry my precious bow, thorn shooter.

thorn shooter is a very special bow because it was given to me by mom on my 3rd bithrdya. It had taylor swift and stuff over it but I painted it black and stuck some super badass rose stickers on it. I reclaimed my power from my mother. I knew then that I was destined to weild this bow as long as I live. I am power ful with thorn shooter with me.

"im going to lure some deer towards me!" I yell to finnick.

"sure, dear!" finnick said with a wink (get it?)

I use my singing to lure animals towards me. My mum just straight-up shot them because she can't sing for shit but I have more talent. I sing a scale quickly, and perch on a rock to make my voice loud. I take a deep bresth and start to sing.

"I chimed in with a haven't you people ever heard of," I sang, "closing a goodamn door!"

The deer pricked its ears and waked ovr to me and wiggled its hips at me like it waned to flirt. It was a thicc deer but not to thicc because it wss an animal, so I raise my bow and shoot it in the heart. Dead and dead. I call finnick over, and he stops impaling the bunny we're going to eat on the side. Its natural selection, the bunny shouldn't have bene so fucking dumb. I realise the bunny was like my aunt Primrose. Beautiful but fucking dumb and dead.

Suddenly I hear a noise in the distance. It's my prep Mom trying to call me back!

"Finnick, hide me!" I yell. I don't usually rely on him, but my mom is vicious. She will get me back home if it't the last thing she does.

* * *

 **what did you guys think of my first chapter! leave a review!**

 **Lots of luv,**

 **Bella ^O.O^**


	2. Chapter 2: Meetings in the Snow

**AN: Thank youuu for the super cute reviews! Wut did u mean when you called finnick stabby. sounds stupid. He slashes with his trident. he doesn't stab. oh and also i should tell y'all that I'm french so i have bad english. I think it's p good though!**

* * *

"Rose Dianna Everdeen-Mellark, come back home this instant" said Mom. I flipped her of, then she flipped hr hear and grabbed me by the wrist. She started to drag me home.

"OMG wat is it mom?" i asked angrily

She shook her haid and said you shall see once you get there. i look beyond her platinum blonde hair, dyed because she wanted hair just like taylor swift. I see fear in her eyes. i immediately admire the being putting it their. I was angry at hr because she wuldn't tel me wat was going to hapen like the dramma queen she is.

We got to the house and i stoped. It was a little brick house wif smoke coming out of teh chimney like clouds off dragon breth. The dore was open nd the sofft yellowie flowers beside it wer swawing in the breeze. They wer called evning primroses - planted their in my dead auntie Primroses memory.

we go through the door, and i see the sexiest motherfuker i have ever seen! he oozed sex and glory. I usually frown upon girls who say this but it's true! he's so smoking smexi! i was immediately drawn to him.

glrious, lukshrus white hair running down his back. all the ladues love long hair. i can now see why. his hair cascaded down his back like a frozen snowy waterfull. it was amazing. his bread twisted and turned on his chin, a layer of snow as a beard. it was smexy AF.

in his eye sockets were glowing orbs of ice blue, cold and unforgiving like an frozen pond of ice. i saw the souls of the damed refletced in them. It was at that moment i knew I was not safe in his presence, and I would never be truly safe. Like an elegant deer in the way of a hunter with a heart of ice. I wanted to run bt at teh same time I was drwn to him like silver to a manget. I was kinda aroused idk bro. At that moment I finally knew what it was like to be the soft lil bunny my aunt was. Maybe this is a good life for me. after all aunt prim did have a blast (AN: GEDDIT? Lol I am so mean xD)

No. I am a strong independendent woman. I don't need-or wnat- this life of mek submision. Some guy like him isn't going to stop me from making my mark on the world. A guy stopped my mother when she was a yuong flame ready to burn, and now she's a total pushover. I'll never let that happen to me.

The hansome stranger is wearing a smexi tuxedo and waistcoat with a bow tie and loafers. All of them were as white as the long snowy sheets that come down on our distreict each and every December. i Remembered the blood tat wold pore from my wrists when I cut them, that was the same shad of red as the beutiful rose on his lapell. I cAN see that it is dripping with blood. I realise that I am the rose in a colorless world. Even if I'm down, blood leaking out of my wounds, I'll still be a bright colour in this bleak world of white. I must be destined for something greater tan hunting for my Swifty-sessed mom.

I looked at his pin. it was a swirly stone that looked like a gardevoirite (i watch pokemon bcause my family can acess pre-panem arkives) He bits it in half and gives one to me. as i look at it, I see a deep red rose design starting to form in the stone.

"come with me," the mysterious figure said.

"Who are you?", I asked

Mom screamed. Her hand with soft pink nales flew to her mowth.

"My name is Corlianus Snow."

* * *

 **AN: So what did you think of this sexy arrival! i always thought Snow was kind of hot in the original bopks and i couldnt find any good fanfiction with hi protrayed as such so i wrote one myself!**

 **Review plez! i only have three (so far ;3) and my friend Lucille has 20!**

 **Au revoir,**

 **Bella (*o*)**


End file.
